Passion In Our Dorm Room
by DelenaMyWreck
Summary: "He is different, he..he brings out the old Elena, the one that died with her parents..." Too consumed with the guilt of her parents death,she forgets how to live her life. She goes to NYU on the little amount of cash her parents had left behind and meets hottie Damon Salvatore who she thinks is a jerk. What surprises her more is that she's his roommate.
1. Elena Gilbert

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Its my story with my plot. Although I wish I could own DELENA! :)**

Hi, I am Elena Gilbert. You might not know me assuming i'm just a nobody. I'm 18 and probably the world's nerdiest, 18 year old teen. Ok I think I exaggerated a bit. Not the world's but definitely Mystic Falls'. My life is not all strawberries and sugar. Well, it used to be before my parents died. Before I signed their death certificate myself by attending a stupid, non-sensical high school party for fat headed people. Before I broke up with my boyfriend because i realised it wasn't true love, but brotherly love. Yes, i'm stupid like that. Did i mention i'm a nerd? Oh, yeah. I did. I am a nerd, and i don't do anything but study. No activities, no parties, no girl time, and no boy talk. I do sometimes watch movies or T.V shows, or even hang out with my brother. But only "sometimes". And even when I hang out, its just me talking about my studies or going to the Mystic Grill in town for a cup of coffee, or some snacks. But other than that, I'm not much of a party animal. Well, this all happened after the tragedy that took my parent's life away. I loved parties, and used to hang out all the time. I was never such a bore. I did get amazing grades too back then, but I never was a killjoy like i am now. My friends used to call me "the life of the party". And my crazy, adventure loving-girl persona was shot to hell the moment I stepped foot into"that" party. I have 2 best friends. "Caroline Forbes" and "Bonnie Bennet". I was pretty much like Caroline in the sense of partying, but nothing other than that.

Caroline is a HUGE party planner. She is basically the fashionista of Mystic Falls High School. She is a bubbly blonde girl, with a slim and toned physique and has light blue-green eyes and a light skin colour. She loves boys, and has a habit of seducing every single boy she makes eye contact with. Well obviously age appropriate boys. She's never had a stable relationship and is a die hard fan of Disney Fairytales. She loves Fairytale endings, and all that romance where the boy saves the girl, takes her out on a date, buys flowers, kisses her, buys her dresses, and only listens to her. AND doesn't fight with her. Basically treats her like a heroine. She's a dreamy person. And I don't blame her for that. She deserves it though. All the romance and stuff, it suits her. Oh and she told me she'd like Bonnie and I to be bridesmaids at her "SUPER, PINK JUNE WEDDING". Yea, that's what she told us. Caroline can be a little annoying at times when she's nagging at me to date someone or to go to parties, and stuff like that. Did I tell you she talks a lot? And by "a lot", I really mean "A LOT". But despite all of this, I love her so much and thank God for a blessing like her.

Bonnie on the other hand isn't much of an "idealistic" person. She's more of a "practical" person, and doesn't believe in passion and stuff. She doesn't like it when Caroline seduces boys. It annoys her. But it doesn't mean she doesn't like fairytales or believes in love. She does! And for the record, she's had 3 boyfriends in the course of 2 years and she's been in love with all of them. She likes to party too but she isn't that crazy party girl. And she's into my brother. I guess. She has black hair, light brown skin,olive green eyes and a heart shaped face. She is not quite tall and has a slim build. She's not much of a fashionista, but she loves sharing secrets, and absolutely ADORES girl time. She could be a very good counsellor, though. She used to be the mom of our little group whenever me and Caroline messed around or talked naughty etc. But we've never judged her for that. Although, sometimes it gets a bit annoying, but Caroline and I love her. I love her and we three are best friends. There are also nicknames for them. We call Caroline "care', and Bonnie "bon". There's no nickname for me. They just call me "nerd". BUT, they used to call me "Party Animal", or "Fire Girl". But nowadays i'm being called "nerd", or "Ms. Dull". Because of the drastic change in me.

Now skipping the family and school introduction, I'd like to tell you that I'm in my Senior year of high school. One more month, and I'll be off for college, and perhaps my boring, dull life will get better. I'm applying to Med school, and my dream is to study in "NYU School Of Medicine". On scholarship. Oh how I love it. I'll have to shift to New York completely, and the thought of leaving Mystic Falls behind makes me sick to my stomach. My brother Jeremy is in his sophomore year. My aunt Jenna said she'll take care of him. But I'm worried. "I" want to take care of him. He's my responsibility. Maybe I'll do a part time job, or maybe I'll just...I'll just...I don't know. He still has 2 more years left, and he said he wants to go to Richmond for college after completing high school. I really hope something works out. Bonnie and Caroline wanted to go with me but both want to be Party Planners and Interior Designers. I guess it'll not work, and we'll have to go our separate ways. But it scares me, to be very honest. Although, I'm very excited to go to NYU. I can meet many new people, and study hard, and...and do so much more. I just hope things work out. Amen.

...

 **Yes. Please tell me if you like it and please REVIEW! :)**

 **I promise to update INYTW sooner. :)**

 **ARGH, HOW I LOVE DELENA. I MISS THEM.**

 **-Anna.**


	2. Graduation Day

**1 month later.**

"Elena! Wake up! You're getting late!"

I groan as I hear Aunt Jenna's voice yelling at me to wake up. I haven't been sleeping at all for the final semester, and I seriously need sleep. I slept only 5 hours at night I'm interrupted again. Man, if I knew I wouldn't be getting sleep, I wouldn't have bothered studying for my exams. Wait, who am I kidding? I slither across the bed and fall down with a "thump" in an attempt to get up. When I start getting ready, thinking its just a normal, boring school day, a voice interrupts my 'oh so consumed thoughts'. "Its Graduation Day! Go take a shower, Elena". I realise its Alaric, and then I realise with a 'bam' that its GRADUATION DAY today! "HOLY CRAP!" I curse out loudly. I just forgot today was graduation! Who does that?! Alaric chuckles at my language, and leaves. I rush to the dressing table and look at myself in the mirror, and damn me if I don't look like a pathetic 99 year old witch with bags of I don't know what under her eyes. I cannot believe this is me. I legit look like a zombie who's about to die again. A 'witchy' zombie.I go the bathroom and take a quick shower and try to make myself look a little better. But I bet even the concealer won't work. I take out my clothes: a dark blue cardigan, dark blue jeans, my black leather jacket, and my black sneakers. I put on a little makeup just to hide my 'witch-i-ness', and head down the stairs. "Morning, aunt Jenna!" I greet politely. "Good Morning!" She smiles at me. "You cleaned up pretty nice, Elena".

"Really? I thought you'd disapprove assuming I took a quick 5 minute shower in my 'not so lovely bathroom' I'm shocked!"

I thought aunt Jenna might insult me but she just seemed to do the opposite.

"Well, at least to showered, girl."

"Jenna!" I laugh while throwing an apple at her.

"Easy, baby." She dodges it and we both start laughing as if there's nothing tragic in the world.

...

I leave my house and head down the street to my school. Mystic Falls High School has been the only school in Mystic Falls since the birth of this town. Almost all of the population of Mystic Falls studies here. The school is quite big. It also holds events such as "football matches, decade dances, homecoming, halloween, beauty pageants," and etc. The football team "Timber Wolves" also has cheerleaders, which i once was a part of. I still am, but I'm not much into cheerleading. I don't quite like it. When I reach there, I hear Caroline's shrill voice yelling at someone, all the way from the background. "NO! YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO PUT THAT THERE, MATT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? IDIOT!"

I chuckle to myself. Typical Caroline. When something according to her isn't done, she starts shouting, and even hyperventilating. She wants "PERFECTION" in everything. There's no doubt that half of the school fears Care because of her wrath. I reach forward for Caroline, and try to calm her down.

"Hey Care! Go easy on him. He isn't a designer".

She looks at me and hugs me viciously. "Oh Elena honey. You have no idea how illiterate these boys are. They know nothing about parties! Who says boys are party animals? I swear that's a lie!" She speaks with anger. I can't help but smile at her love for designing, and party planning. She's always so enthusiastic about such things.

"Easy Care, I know boys are pathetic. Come on, let's go grab a coffee." I say, trying to lure her out of this place.

"Perfect! I'm coming with you!" She replies. As we leave from there, Bonnie catches up with us and we all head out for coffee. Because "COFFEE Is the Solution To Everything!" I shout my usual motto which i abide by at all times, and we all go marching to the grill.

...

After our little coffee break, we headed back to school and everyone changed into their graduation gowns and caps. I have to admit that I look like a blowfish in the gown. And no! I'm not saying that I'm fat. it's just that the gown is HUGE. Actually. I'm very, very slim. I could easily slip through the bars of the jail. Nah, Im joking. But yes. I have a very slim build. Very, very, very slim. Even slimmer than Bonnie. Anyway, after the dressing party, everyone headed to the Town Square, and the graduation ceremony was held there. It looked beautiful. And why would it not? I mean along with our school background, Caroline also helped in decorating the town square. There were chairs aligned in rows everywhere. A big stage was kept on the ground where Mayor Carol Lockwood was standing. The mayor was Tyler's mom. Tyler is my childhood friend. After his dad passed away due to a heart attack, his mom became the mayor of this town. Tyler is Matt's best friend and they both are inseparable.

Matt is my ex-boyfriend. He and I were joined at the hip during the last 17 years. We broke up during our 18th year. He was basically my crib buddy. So everyone expected little Matt and Elena to be in a relationship when they grew old. As we lived very close to each other and everyone had expectations that me and Matt would date, those expectations made me feel as if I loved Matt as a boyfriend. But then after some time, when the effect of the drug wore off, and I started thinking for myself. I realised Matt meant so much to me but as a brother and a best friend. I was so caught up in everyone's expectations, I started believing that Matt and I could really work. Now He and I are best friends and nothing is awkward between us. And just for the record, I broke up with him. The feelings weren't mutual, you know.

Back to graduation day. Mayor Carol announces the names of the graduates of this year one by one, congratulates them, and then whatever's supposed to happen, happens. When my name is announced, I suddenly feel like I'm going to cry. My parents always wanted me to graduate, and I feel so proud of myself. I wish they were here. As I step on the stage, all the crowd claps for me, and it feels AMAZING. To be appreciated by hundreds of people? That's BRILLIANT! My nervousness fades away, and I proudly receive whatever the mayor gifts me with. I smile brightly for the very first time in a long time and pose for the camera. When everything is done, I step off of the stage, and aunt Jenna, Jeremy, and Alaric hug me all at once.

"I'm so proud of you honey!" says Jenna.

"You did it Elena! I'm so proud, I love you sis!" says Jeremy and makes me emotional.

"Aww, thanks all of you!"

"Well done sweetheart!" Alaric says proudly, and in that moment I see a glimpse of my father in Alaric. Alaric is Jenna's boyfriend. She started dating him 4 years ago when he shifted to Mystic Falls. Alaric was widowed and depressed back then. He is very happy now because of Jenna, and Jenna is also VERY happy. But Alaric was my history teacher and that made things a little bit cringe worthy for a while, but I became okay with it after a few days. You see, Aunt Jenna is also like Caroline when it comes to boys. So I really don't blame her considering she also dated Mystic Falls news reporter "Logan Fell". I'm not surprised.

"Thank you all SO much! I love you guys!" and I hug them tightly.

...

After the graduation ceremony we all head school for the "After Party" in the background. Caroline has done an Excellent job decorating it. There's Beer, and Punch, and so many different types of cuisines, I feel as if I'm in a Masquerade ball. I've never been to one, though. But I so badly want to attend a Masquerade Ball. Unfortunately, there are no such things in Mystic Falls because Late Mayor Lockwood thought that it was old-fashioned. I shrug the thought away and go over to Caroline and Bonnie to celebrate this last day of us being high school students. We all chat, and gossip, and drink. But I don't drink beer, instead I order punch.

Later Everyone starts dancing, except me. I can't do it. I don't know why. I suddenly feel so suffocated as if Im going to die.

The party ends and I go home, but I can't help but feel like crying my heart out. All this day I've been pretending that I'm happy, that nothing bothers me. That the absence of my parents at my graduation doesn't make me want to rip my heart out. Everyone's parents were there. Not mine. I felt like an outcast the entire day. I don't deserve this. I wanted my parents to see me. be proud of me, hug me and say "We're SO proud of you, baby girl!" I wanted them to throw a party, and celebrate my graduation. I wanted them to be happy. I want Jeremy to be happy. "I" want to be happy. But that's not just in the cards, is it? Maybe I deserve all of this. Maybe this is a punishment for setting foot into that horrific party, and bailing out on family time the day my parents died. Maybe I'm never meant to live a happy life. I should just accept that and move on.

"You're no excuse. You're not special. Just accept it and move on, coward!"

The inner voices keep shouting at me and I sit on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

...

 **Hey Everyone! How are you?**

 **Please tell me if you liked this chapter or not. And do suggest any ideas you have in mind. :)**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Anna**


	3. NYU School Of Medicine

As soon as school finishes I prepare myself for applying to med school. But first I sleep. for a very long time. I sleep for 15 hours everyday, and then sit at home like a bored out of his wits person. And No! I'm not discriminating the female gender. Its just generally used. Beside, its useless to explain. During the first 2 weeks of my vacation, I sleep as I've already said, and taking in account the amount of time I have, I write. In my Journal. Yes, its a very Elena like thing to do. isn't it? even before I turned into this natural disaster of a person who is always sad and miserable, I wrote in my journal. I always wrote. My mom gave me my first diary or journal or whatever its called when i was 7, and I've been writing in it since then. Well obviously not in the same diary, assuming it finished in a year. I have written and completed 10 diaries in total, and I am on my 11th. I do not have many entries for my 11th one because this was my final year, and I had to work twice, maybe thrice as hard as I've worked before, and it took all of my strength away which means there was no energy or time left for me to write in my diary. The first week of summer vacation goes in a blur, and the second week marks its presence. It wasn't much different than the first, except for the fact that I increased the hours of wasting my time. yeah, its very un-Elena of me to to do that, but who cares?

When the third week starts, I put myself together and finally send a college application to NYU. I go through every process when a student tries to enter into college, and then I sit back and wait for a month or two. During that time Aunt Jenna takes us to Richmond and I have to admit, it was BORING! I wouldn't say that out loud just for the sake of Jenna's feelings but I can say that to myself, can't I? I also hang out with Bon and Care, and try to decorate my room, but…Fail Miserably.

Days pass by and I sit on my bed withering and growing old. I happen to be doing the same as Bella when she lays on the ground just because Edward left her, and then it is shown in a series of seconds that she is sitting on her bed and is not in motion while the months pass by. But there are two things that differ here.

1\. I'm definitely NOT Bella

2\. I'm not waiting for some guy like an 80 year old woman who has nothing better to do in her life than to brood around for the rest of her insufferable, mortifying, godforsaken life.

And just for clarification purposes, I don't like Twilight. I mean Bella's pretty and all, and everyones pretty but NAH sir. I do like Edward though. He's HOT.

Anyway, after 2 months of sitting around, and watching movies and television shows, and no email. I finally receive a letter. Bingo! When I open it, I close my eyes in order to shut the pain that is going to wrack through me because I know that I wouldn't get accepted in such an AMAZING college. But when I read the first 2 sentences, the letter drops from my hand and I scream so loud my throat starts hurting.

 ** _Dear Ms. Gilbert,_**

 ** _We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into NYU school of medicine, and we look forward to seeing you on the 20th of August when the college starts…"_**

"I cannot believe it. I got accepted. I FREAKING got ACCEPTED ! I GOT ACCEPTED INTO NYU! O MY GOD! this isn't happening. Tell me and save my heart from breaking. I'm dreaming, aren't I? I'm dreaming, right?".

I pinch myself and VOILA! I realise its TRUE! I feel as if the happiness is going to explode out of me. As if my chest is going to give birth to my heart with a 'pop' in a few seconds. I fall to the ground and tears prick at my eyes. I sit there for a few minutes to control my overwhelmed emotions. I can barely move. I'm so ecstatic. I'm still sitting on the floor when the front door opens and a person enters. I'm too drunk in my happiness to actually understand what's going on so i don't bother looking at all. I don't want anything to burst my bubble so I remain high.

"Elena?" A voice calls out.

"Elena? where are you?" I realise in my intoxicated senses its Jeremy and try to get up but fall down with a thud. I hit my knee on the coffee table during my downfall, and make a whimper that is actually very loud, and it may not be called a whimper.

"Elena, where are y—!" Jeremy stops yelling the moment he enters the kitchen and sees me on my knees with unshed tears in my eyes. His face shows a concatenation of expressions. Anger, confusion, and concern. His eyebrows knit in confusion and I realise he's trying to comprehend what happened to me.

"Elena, you okay? What happened?'

I snap to my senses and reply "I'm okay, just hit my knee on the coffee table."

"Ok, but what the hell happened Elena?! Your eyes do not swell when you hit your knee somewhere."

Woah, okay. I never realised that my eyes were swollen up but I ignore the question.

"Umm, Jer, could you help me up?"

"Yeah, sure" He gives me his hand and pulls me up. I balance myself on my feet and instantly hug Jeremy mercilessly.

"Jeremy,I got accepted into NYU! I got accepted Jer! Can you believe it? They accepted a wretched soul like mine into NYU!"

I yell with so much emotion, I'm surprised how my unshed tears didn't escape their so called prison 'eyes'. I pull back from the hug, and i'm surprised to see a shocked Jeremy.

"Holy crap!" Jeremy says with a dazed expression.

"Yeah. HOLY CRAP Jeremy!" I shout back with happiness.

"HOLY CRAP ELENA!" He shouts with delight.

He picks me up and twirls me with speed. My squeals echo in the house, and he laughs. He puts me down and we both start laughing, but harder this time. We keep laughing until both of us are clutching our stomachs, and trying to control our heartbeats that are racing a million miles per second.

"O my god Elena!, that is SO wonderful. I'm so happy for you. I can't believe it. Mom and dad would be so happy right now. I'm so proud of you. You deserve this sis."

He says after we both are calm and quiet. And I know he means it.

"Thanks bro".

...

"Today we are gathered here to celebrate the admission of Elena Gilbert into NYU SCHOOL OF MEDICINE! Wooohooooo! Cheers Elena!"

Caroline shouts at my party which I have no idea how took place. I was in my bed still trying to comprehend what was written on the letter, when Caroline called and practically threatened to come to my house and kill me with a sniper rifle if I didn't get out of bed and reach the Mystic Grill. I being a bore I am didn't even change my clothes and rushed to the Mystic Grill. When I reached there, each one of my friends were sitting on a large round table, including Jer,Jenna,and Alaric. And…Caroline was standing on the bar. That didn't surprise me though, because thats just Caroline for you. I look around and search for any signs of some wedding or special occasion but I find none. Then I hear Caroline shout the reason for this party, and I'm wondering "how the hell did she know that"?

My friends come over and start yelling congratulations and I feel as if I'm living in a dream. I spot Jeremy from the corner of my eye, and he gives me a sheepish smile. That stamps on the fact that he told Caroline about this, and Caroline being Caroline threw a party without me knowing it. Should've known. I feel quite happy that my happiness is also someone else's happiness and I enjoy the so called party which is actually a friends get-together. Jenna,Alaric,Bonnie,Caroline,Tyler,Matt everyone of them come up to me, and hug me so tight and blend in my happiness. I feel jovial!

...

 **20th August,2012.**

I'm here. In NYU. Right outside its gate. My hands keep trembling and my eyes keep blinking. I enter and "Damn, Its one fine building". I can't help but appreciate the massive structure of the college. I still think I'm living in a dream. I go straight for the entrance and the hallway realising I don't want to waste my time. As I arrive in the hallway, my eyes bulge out of their sockets. There is a load of people! I head for the administration office and mark my presence. The woman over there is very polite. Her name is Paula. She gives me all the instructions, and provides me my schedule for my classes.

"There is something I'm missing." She says in thought.

"Umm, and what might that be ma'am"?

"Oh yeah, how stupid of me. Here you go, your key." She hands me a key.

"Uh, Key? For what?"

"Your dorm room"

"Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry." I realise I also have a dorm room, Damn me.

"Uh, excuse me Elena." She calls me once again after I prepare to leave for my dorm room.

"Yes?"

"You'll be having a roommate too, There are no double beds, or bathrooms, neither is there more than 1 closet. So you'll be sharing." She gives an apologetic smile.

"Umm. okay, Thanks." I give her a polite smile.

WHAT? I'll be having a roommate. No, this is not happening. This can't be happening. I don't want to have a roommate whom I barely know. Ugh, wow, way to ruin the mood Paula. I head for my dorm room. Its written 499 on the key. I head for the 4th floor and the 499th room. WOW. this floor is beautiful. I pass the rooms one by one and they all are quite larger than the ones below this floor. I realise this is the last floor, and the 499th room is the second last room. So, the 500th might be the last one. I can't help but wonder who might it belong to.

As I keep walking, the rooms pass by and I finally reach my destination. Room number 499. I can't help notice the card lock of the room near the handle. Weird. I got the keys. I open the door of my room. The exterior of the room is the largest I've seen in my existence. I'm so nervous and so excited. I take a deep breath and enter. The lights switch on automatically and my luggage falls from my hands once the entire view of the room enters my vision."WOAH! HOLY CRAP!" I exclaim loudly. The room is BEAUTIFUL! And it is MASSIVELY LUXURIOUS. I never in my life thought that dorm rooms could be like this.

It has a hulking 4 post king size bed. A GIGANTIC wardrobe, a 60 inch LED, 1 large dressing table, 2 air conditioners, 2 side tables, 1 tremendous study table that consists of many books. I'm guessing they belong to my roommate. The room is furnished, and is clean. Not messy at all. There are Persian rugs present, and embroidered curtains. The bed consists of red silk sheets and there is a gargantuan couch ahead of the bed. Its SO luxurious, that fat people might lose weight if they walk in this room. There is an attached bathroom too. And when I enter it, it reminds me of bathrooms that belong to royalties. There is an open kitchen which consists of a large refrigerator and a stove. Everything about this room is luxurious. I've never seen a dorm room like this. It practically resembles a presidential suite! How am I so lucky to receive such a BEAUTIFUL dorm room? And the most common thing in this room is the colour black. Everything is a shade of black. I'm assuming my roommate is in love with black. I set my luggage down and drag my hand around this beauty of a room. I touch everything lightly and all the furniture feels so smooth beneath my fingers.

When I'm done roaming and touching. I open and closet, and see loads of black leather jackets, black boots. Black, blue, and white t-shirts and button downs. I have to say, my roommate has a "sense of style". The closet is practically full so I try to squeeze in all of my clothes and they fit. Surprisingly, there is still much room left for more clothes. As described "a gigantic closet". I can't help but wonder that this seems like a perfect fit. Like all the pieces of this wardrobe have been put into place. It looks exquisite. Next, I put in my shoes and all the accessories. I take off my clothes and wear a silk back camisole and matching silk shorts. I put all of my things in place and jump on the bed to hide underneath the comforter and have a peaceful nap. Sleep graces me under a few minutes and I lose track of what is happening around me. Too busy sleeping.

...

My eyes flutter open and the next thing I see is striking intense blue eyes staring at me.

"What the hell are you doing here"?!

...

 **Hello! I'm SO sorry. I wanted to update this chapter since so many days, but I had some other important tasks. It practically took me all 4 days to write this chapter.**

 **SO, you'll see Damon next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger though. I'm going to have so much fun writing Delena. :)**

 **And please, REVIEW! I keep reading your reviews and they give me so many ideas and motivate me.**

 **Thank You so much!**

 **-Anna.**


	4. Anna's stupid, crazy, illegitimate note

Hello Everyone!

How are you guys?

You guys might think i have a fetish for posting only 3 chapters of a story. LOL ;)

I know, believe me I know. I'm pathetic.

I haven't updated in over 2 months. Who does that?

But it was never intentionally.

I know it was the time for vacation but I got caught up during Ramadan and Eid and my studies. My studies needed attention as I'm preparing for my CIE's next year.

But it absolutely doesn't mean that i haven't been writing and thinking of ideas. The drafting of Chapter 4 started the same day i uploaded the last time. I t took me some time to write it, because i had a bit of a writer's block on how to introduce Damon and Elena. Then i drafted down ideas and finally made up the whole story. So now i wont be having any of those blocks and I'd be writing freely with the flow. InshAllah.

School's starting next week. The 15th. I'm guessing the updating will be less as i have to write down the chapters too and and attend school etc.

BUT... I PROMISE you, that i will complete this story and the previous one-"If not you then who". I'll try to finish it before 2018. I don't know, i guess i'm crazy but I will not abandon these stories. I could never.

And I could NEVER EVER abandon Delena! They're my life, my everything! I LOVE and I ENJOY writing them.

I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I tried uploading at times but the internet connection blew off. I'm out of city recently, i'll be back tomorrow presumably. But Chapter 4 will be uploaded before my school starts and that's a promise.

I'm literally SO sorry. Please don't be mad. :)

And thank you guys SOOOOOO much for supporting my story and taking the time to read it. There are absolutely no words to express my gratitude.

Just know that i will NEVER leave my stories without them being complete, so don't be thinking I won't upload.

P.s ( i read your reviews and i love them. Thank you so much for that. I'm sorry i cant reply because i have no idea how to do that. I kinda suck at operating fan-fiction, but i'm trying. But do suggest ideas, and keep telling me what you think. Good, bad? I don't care. I just need you to tell me how is it because if we aren't going to help each other then no one will. Feel free to tell me what's on your mind. I can even hold discussions. I'll try something to reply back to your reviews. Do tell me what you think should happen next, and have lots of fun, and enjoy your life ,and may you all be happy and may GOD bless all of you. )

I love you guys soooo much. 3 Thanks for co-operating.

And i'm literally SO SORRY, from the bottom of my heart. Please don't me mad. :)

Thank you! :)

-Anna


	5. Damon Salvatore

Uh oh. The eyes are still staring at me like they want to tear open my throat. If looks could kill i'd probably be in the 7th heaven right now (if i even deserve it). I'm still in the bed and thank God the covers are shielding me! I compose myself, sit upright, and look at the man in front of me who just traumatised my heart. Before making eye contact, my eyes ACTUALLY rake through his jean covered legs to his perfectly toned, sculptured body. Whoa!

 _Wait, why am i reacting like this?_

When my eyes go to his face, his eyes meet mine and I almost fall out of bed. He has those intense, striking blue eyes! The ones that could ruin you without giving a second thought. The ones that could make you get so lost in them, you'd barely have knowledge of your existence. The one's in which even if you wore a life jacket, you still wouldn't stop drowning. The ones that are so deep and sheltered. The blue eyes that hide from the world. They eyes that hold so many secrets, and know SO much; they could render you speechless without any effort. The eyes that hold so much emotion at once, and then turn mercilessly cold the other second. The ones that could give you all of their love, the ones that could give you the WHOLE DAMN WORLD. The ones that hate so strongly, yet love with such intensity and passion. The ones that scare people, but bring them closer, too. The blue eyes that create walls around them to hide, and show something else to the world. The ones that hide all the hurt, truth, and playfulness. Everything! He has those eyes! And it scares me to no ends. The bluest I've ever seen. With long, dark, thick lashes that make his face perfect. His face is LITERALLY PERFECT! He has black raven hair, and pale white skin that makes him look like a DAMN HOT vampire. His flawless body, and face. He is HOT. Period.

 _Why am I drooling! God!_

I swear I've never seen a more beautiful person in my entire 18 years of existence. He is drool worthy. He is hot. He is flawless. He is to die for. He is perfect!.

 _Stop, Elena!_

My eyes never lose track of his body. He is pretty tall, about max 5'10. I realise he's wearing black. All black. Black leather jacket, black boots, and a black t-shirt. WOW! He has this devilish bad boy swoon that makes him so wanted. I'm 1098170010987010990% sure even a blind man would admit to the fact that he is impeccable.

 _How low could you stoop Elena?!_

I swear it's illegal to be 'this' good looking. He has ruined all other men. If Edward Cullen is hot, then I don't what 'this' man standing in front of me is.

 _Oh God, his Jaw!_

His perfectly chiseled jaw. I've never seen a masterpiece like him. I promise.

 _STOP ELENA, PLEASE! He's going to notice for heaven's sake!_

My eyes are still are shamelessly raking through his body, too busy staring, and to be very honest. I can NOT get enough. _ELENA FREAKING GILBERT!_

"Hello, Rascal!"

"Creep, you listening?"

"Earth to Ms. Screwball slash creep-en-stein".

I snap back to my senses and realise he had something to me.

"Huh, what?" My eyes finally meet his and my heart beat accelerates rapidly.

"Hello to you too Scarecrow!" He smiles a fake smile.

I look up, and then down, and then finally start raking my eyes shamelessly through his 'Adonis' like body AGAIN! _O MY GOD!_ Why can't I stop staring?

"You done unwrapping me?"

I snap back to reality and he SMIRKS! DAMN! IS THERE ANYTHING "NOT" ATTRACTIVE ABOUT THIS MAN? His smirk makes me want to do all sorts of mischievous things. I've never felt mischievous after my parents' death, but this man is…. _God!_ And shoot, shoot, shoot! He caught me staring at him.

 _When am I going to learn?!_

"Umm, I-I I w-was looking at the carpet." I stutter.

 _Boy, am I flustered!_

"Sure you were". He smirks once again.

"Now tell me, what the hell are you doing here?" His smirk drops instantly and he looks DEAD SERIOUS.

"Oh wait, scratch that. What the hell are you doing my room Ms. anonymous intruder!' He practically shouts.

 _His room? What is going on Paula?!_

"Your room?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes! My room, you encroacher!"

"Yours?" I ask again, not sure of what i am doing.

"YES! YES! MINE you bonehead. I think I better spell it. M-I-N-E. Mine! Did you catch that? Should I take you to Kindergarten? I swear on your sense of comprehension there's one in the basement level. They start from a-airhead, b-bovine, c-crazy, d-dork and basically give you a thorough review of the alphabets and end on w- wacky and z- zany." He sighs with exasperation.

Whoa, he did not just make an alphabetical insult.

 _And,_

 _WHAT?! Is this his room? Did I enter the wrong room? Did Paula give me the wrong key?_

My thoughts start messing up and I can't think clearly anymore until a realisation hits me like a freight train.

 _Is he my roommate?_

O MY GOD!

"Umm….I.." I stammer.

"But this is my room, Paula gave me the room keys". I finally say it.

"What?! No, this is my room". He says clearly unaffected by my statement.

"No, this is mine. Paula said I'd be having a roommate. so…. unless you're the roommate…" I trail of knowing he'd catch up.

"No". He says.

"You can't be my roommate…. Yes, you can't." He says as if trying to convince himself.

"Well Paula told me i'd be having a roommate, so I guess you are." I say.

After a second I see comprehension dawn on his face and he looks PISSED.

"Oh my god! She had one job! ONE JOB! And that streetlamp screwed it up!" He shouts with anger.

I laugh at his name for Paula. Paula is a very thin and thin women. STREETLAMP. Suits her.

"I said A MALE! A MALE! Not a freaking female! What's wrong with her? Clearly she has some comprehension problems. Ugh! Paula!1" He shouts again.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I ask him.

"We? Uh-uh, not we sweetheart. 'I'. Now i'm going to do something." He replies.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean GET OUT OF MY BED RIGHT NOW!" He practically yells.

 _Why is wrong with him? Why does he keep yelling?_

"Why do you have to be so harsh?" I fling back the covers and jump out of the bed.

"Umm well let's see. I went to class, got an F on my assignment I worked so hard on because that creepy, psycho witch messed it up. My brother just told me he's selling our house, my parents are forcing me to leave med school and take over their business, I had to babysit 50 dense, infernal teenagers who practically blew off my ears for 5 hours straight, and I'm exhausted, and I need sleep, but now there's a mysterious, eerie girl in my room who I just discovered is my so called roommate. I'm pretty sure that's extremely normal, right?!"

Uh oh, he's vexed. We both stand in complete silence trying to calm ourselves down. After a long minute, he speaks up again.

"Come on, we're going." He says turning his face to the door.

"Where?" I ask in confusion.

"To Ms. Paula freaking Devine."

"But why?"

"Just come and stop asking questions."

"No, first tell me why?" I say boldly.

"Oh my God woman, stop asking! We're going to clear the roomie roomie confusion with the dumb light pole." He sighs in frustration.

 _Damn he really is tired._

"Now come on!" He shouts and walks out the door.

"Okay. okay, I'm back." I run out the door without any clue that I'm barefoot and practically half naked with my silk black sleeveless camisole and shorts.

I run down the hallway with no sight go him and get lost midway. I stop for a second to catch my breath, and then I start running again. Finally, i see the sign of Administration and turn into that corner. I enter the room and I see Paula and that Adonis of a man both looking right at me.

"And here she comes." He says.

"Took you long enough." He adds.

"I got lost midway." I fire back.

"Ohh, you got lost. Little baby needs her mama." He mimics.

"You need to start watching Dora The Explorer young lady. She is infuriating, but at least she uses her mind." He remarks, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yea, you ca be Diego. You know, the annoying little brat." I fire.

Damn, what's his problem? He riles me up so much. And I've not been with him for an hour. I've never had an argument like this with anyone. And i've never been able to get angry or shout at someone since the tragic incident with my parents.

"Oh no honey, I don't need to be Diego. You're annoying enough for the both of us.

 _Where does he get his sarcasm from?_

"Jerk." I mutter.

"Creep." He fires right back.

I glare at him and he glares right back.

"Well would you look at that." He says as he rakes his eyes through my body.

Suddenly I feel so conscious.

"No shoes? You were running barefoot?" He laughs.

 _Wait, What?! I'm not wearing any shoes? How?_

"Wow, you were running around in these?" He laughs while pointing to my clothes.

I look down and JESUS CHRIST! I realise i'm still wearing my shorts and camisole. These aren't even proper clothes. He's still ogling my body as if I'm his lunch.

"It's your fault. You told me to hurry up Jerk." I say in anger.

"Whoa. missy, easy there. I never told you to run around half naked in the hallways." He smirks.

"Ugh, you're such a loser."I say.

"NO, you're a freak who is very freaky."

"I'm not a freak, you're a freak!"

"No, I'm a jerk remember? You told me so." He smirks again.

"What is your problem?" I finally ask.

"My problem is you, you stupid, freaky, perplexing, hot stranger!" He shouts.

 _Did he just call me hot? WHAT?!_

Colour rises up to my cheeks, and he smirks AGAIN!

"Yea, well it's not my fault Paula made me your roommate!" I shout.

"Oh honey, you were sleeping in MY BED! Of course it's your fault!" He shouts back.

We start glaring at each other. Both of us not breaking the stare.

"Ok, what is wrong with you both? Stop acting like kids!" Paula shouts. We didn't even realise she was there.

"She's acting like a child." He says.

"What? He is!" I say back.

"Stop it both of you!" Paula yells, clearly fed up.

"What is the problem?" She asks both of us.

"She was in my room, in my bed! And she told me she was my roommate." The jerk hotter than Edward Cullen replies.

"He told me he doesn't have a roommate. And told me to get out of his room." I say to Paula.

Paula Devine sigh and takes a sip of water from her purple water bottle that has old Chinese designs made on it.

"Ok, so Damon, I see Elena's pissed off." She speaks.

 _Is he Damon?_

"Who the hell is Elena? And why is she pissed off and why should I even care if she's pissed off?! He says. Anger, and confusion in his tone.

"I am Elena.!" I shout.

"What? I didn't catch that." He says.

"I said I am Elena, Jerk!"

He glares at me, obviously because I called him a jerk.

"Oh sweetie, I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore. Heard of me before? Nah? Oh well, I thought you were updated." He says sarcastically and then he smirks viciously.

 _What is with the smirk!_

"So Elena, what is the problem? Paula asks me.

"I don't have a problem ma'am. Only Damon does." I say without care.

"What? You don't?" He scoffs and then adds "Look Paula. 'Alenia' is lying. She's the one who was in my room dozed off into dreamland a few minutes ago."

"It's ELENA." I say.

"Yea sure, 'Elenia.' " He smirks.

"ELENA!" I grit my teeth and say.

"Ok, Ok" He surrenders and gives me an annoyed look.

"So what was I saying Paula?… Oh yes. I went into my room after a very long and exhausting day hoping to sleep, but when I entered , I found a very Outré sight in front of me."

He mimics in a french tone, and then he resumes. "

"I found 'Skindiana bones' under my covers, sleeping and snoring like there's no tomorrow."

Skindiana Bones? Wasn't it Indiana Jones?

He got it wrong, i-

 _Oh no HE DIDN'T!_

"So?" Paula asks. "That's it?"

"That's it?! You're just going to say that's it? Woman, she was sleeping in my bed, and in my room without me knowing it and you're just saying THAT'S IT?! What's wrong with you? Its my room, I pay for every single think available over there for god's sake!" Damon says in disbelief.

"Damon, she's your roommate."

"WHAT?!" Damon and I shout together in horror.

"Yes, She's your roommate, and Elena he's your roommate; the one I told you about.

 _Holy Crap…_

"You're joking, right?" Damon asks Paula.

"No Damon, I'm not joking."

"But she can't be my roommate!" He complains like a child.

"Why not?" Paula asks.

"Because…because she is a female, and she's freaky and." He sighs and gives up.

 _I'm freaky?_

"I'm sorry Damon but that's not reasonable" She replies.

"But I asked for a male roommate, and look what you did. You presented me with a female version of Mick Jagger."

 _Oh Real mature Damon._

"I'm sorry Damon, but there were no extra new male students and talking about Elena, there were no spare rooms and neither were there any rooms left that had space for a roommate. Only you did. I really am sorry Damon, but Elena's your roommate now and it will be best for both of you if you accept it."

Damon sighs and looks away, while Paula apologises to him.

"There's no way I'm keeping 'Xanthippe' with me in my room. I don't even like her." He huffs with arms crossed around his chest.

 _Xanthippe?! No you didn't._

"Well, you're not exactly Socrates, and…. I don't like you either, Jerk!" I huff in exasperation.

"Both of you stop it!" Paula shouts.

"It's enough! You both keep arguing constantly and act like children! You are each others roommates, so I expect you to be civilised. You guys have given me no choice but to do this…"

 _Do what?_

"Damon, and Elena hold hands and and walk back to your dorm room like best friends." Paula smiles.

"What?! No way!" We both shout at the top of our lungs.

"No way in hell I'm doing that." Damon sounds horrified at the thought of holding hands with me.

"Me neither! I'd rather hold hands with Adolf Hitler." I say.

"Oh really? I'd rather hold hands with Edward 'the sparkling vampire". He smirks.

 _There isn't enough capacity in me to intake his sarcasm…_

"I said hold hands!" Paula commands us.

"No." We both say in unison.

 _Damn we're so stubborn…_

"I said hold hands both of you"

"No means no Paula" I say.

From the corner of my eye I see Damon smirk.

"Yes. No means no Paula." Damon says to Paula, but also mimics me a little bit.

"Ok fine, you both will be rusticated" She shrugs.

That catches our attention and we both look up to see if she's messing around.

 _Nah, she might be joking. She can't rusticate us._

"You can't rusticate us." I say.

"No, but I can get you rusticated." She says, clearly proud of herself.

Damon's ears perk up and he glares at Paula.

"You're bluffing." He says.

"Try me." Paula grins evilly.

Damon and I sigh so loud, that Paula smirks.

Ugh, Damon's smirk is so much better than hers.

 _Shut UP ELENA! Did I just say that?!_

 _"_ I repeat. You both will be rusticated from NYU if you don't listen to me."

Damon and I don't move or say anything, hoping that Paula forgets this and moves on.

But as time passes. 5 minutes….. 10 minutes. We find out we were wrong about Paula Devine. She is EVIL.

I try to move out from the room but Paula stops me.

"Uh-uh not so fast, young lady. Come back here. You're either going with Damon, holding hands, or you're both going to get rusticated… Which one do you prefer? You see, I'm fine either way, but to be very honest I like option A better. You know, you both will look so good like that." She smirks.

I stare at her with my brows at my hairline. She doesn't look like the Paula I met earlier today. She was sweet…lovely. Now she's forcing me to hold hands with Damon, And she's thinking we'd look great together…What happened to her?

I look over to Damon and he's weirded out, too.

 _Wow…_

"You can't do this Paula. You're harassing me." Damon says.

Mine and Paula's eyes widen in surprise at amusement as Damon continues his show.

I smirk at Damon because of his great acting skills.

How much money do you want? You name it and i'll give it to you." Damon offers.

 _Bad Idea._

That pisses her off and she picks up the phone.

"Good job Damon." I hiss at him in a low voice.

"What?" He says, feigning innocence.

"Do something" I whisper.

"Yes? Hello? I'd like to report a case of bribery in NYU. Its me Paula talking. Yes.. yes, sure. Umm, there are 2 students here who are in severe need of rustication. Umm-Da.."

"Wait, stop, stop!" Damon cuts her off.

Damon's hand hits the receiver and it falls down.

"What?" An angry Paula asks him.

"Don't rusticate us. We'll do it." He says.

He looks over at me for my approval and I nod my head unable to think of any coherent thought right now. Because. I just know that I don't want to be rusticated.

"You'll do it?" Paula asks

"Yes, yes we'll do it" I say.

"Sure?" She asks both if us again.

"Yes, yes, 100% sure. Just don't rusticate us." Damon and I say.

 _How do we say the same things at the same time? Confusing…_

"Ok then." She says with a huge smile on her face.

Damon and I sigh. We both have clearly given up.

"Ok so Damon hold Elena's hand. Elena, hold Damon's hand." She guides us.

 _STOP…_

"Woman we're not 2 years old. " Damon grumbles. Clearly not happy.

Paula remains unfazed and keeps on smiling like she just got a huge lollipop.

 _Why is she so excited about this than the willing participants?_

"Ok, Elena give you're hand to Damon. Come on, hurry up!" She says all giddy-like.

I give my hand to Damon, reluctantly. And.. Damon takes it hesitantly…

As soon as my hand touches his, an electric shock passes through me and a shiver runs up my spine. Damon snatches his hand away as if it burned him. I look over to him and realise the same thing happened to him. A chill ran up his spine, and an electric shock coursed through his body.

We look into each others eyes, trying to find out what caused that. But we both surely do know it happened to both of us and it happened because we both held hands. Boy the shiver and shock were INTENSE. There are no words to describe what just happened to me and Damon.

"Why did you let go?" Paula asks. Completely unaware of what just happened

"I just got electrocuted!" He shrieks, acting like a girl, but I know he's just as confused as I am about what happened.

"Ok, ok just hold hands already." She says.

I hold my hand out again, not sure if the same thing is going to happen. Damon takes it reluctantly. Presumably because of the same fear as mine. This time when we hold hands, the shock and chills are still present but its like our hands are used to it. This time they don't let go of each other. This time… they absorb all of it together. Even our bodies absorb the shivers and chills together, It feels good. You know, the good kind of shivers ,and the good kind of reverberation.

Damon and I look at each other trying to comprehend what's going on, but it's like the puzzle is scattered. None of the pieces are in place. Not a single one to help us understood what the hell is going on. No clue, no help at all.

"WOW! SO good!" Paula remarks at our joined hands and breaks us out of our reverie.

 _Damn, she looks like a fangirl._

I look at our hands and can't help but feel the warmth of his hand in mine.

"Ok guys, now keep holding hands and walk out of this room like the good people you are, proceed back to your room and go to sleep." She says sighing happily.

"Oh and if you don't want to sleep…" She waggles her eyebrows and grins devilishly.

 _Oh no she didn't mean that._

Damon's eyes widen at her double meaning and i'm blushing nonstop. How can she make innuendos in front of students…? Isn't that inappropriate?

In my peripheral vision I see Damon smirking.

 _Why?_

"Oh don't worry Paula, I intend on having and giving a good time, After all, It's all about give and take." He waggles his eyebrows and smirks.

 _Traitor!_

I blush profusely. AGAIN!

"Ok, now go, guys… I haven't got all day." She says.

"Oh, don't let go of each others hands or you guys will be punished severely, and… Elena, do tell me the details tomorrow." She winks and grins widely.

Why does she think something is going to happen when I don't even know Damon properly.

 _This woman is delusional…_

Me and Damon walk out her room and into the hallway which is as cold as Antarctica with HUGE pouts on our faces.

 _Ok, maybe I overstated it a bit.._

"I'm sorry but I've gotta do this" I hear someone chuckle, and before I can think Damon leaves my hand and rushes ahead laughing without sparing me a glance.

I realise Damon said that to me and my hands is hanging by my side…

 _Jerk._

I suddenly miss the warmth of his hand in mine.

Why did he do that? Paula said we'd be punished..

 _Stapppp Elena! You're not looking for an excuse to hold his hand, are you?_

I walk back to the room barefoot and half naked, hoping someone doesn't see me. I try so hard to walk fast, but the icy floor, isn't helping and neither is the penetrating air of millions of air conditioners. I'm shuddering.

When I turn for my door, I'm nonplussed to see it closed. Why would Damon shut the door when he knows very well that I still do have to come?

 _Very Unorthodox…_

I twist the doorknob and prepare to step inside but I crash in the unopened door. I twist it again, and push it forward rather moderately, but it doesn't yawn open again. I twiddle it again for a good 2 minutes, thinking something is wrong with the door, or maybe I've forgotten my key, because why else would it not open? This time, when I swivel the doorknob, I thrust it forward with major potency and hear the sound of the door colliding with the lock.

I come to the sick realisation that the door is latched. Locked from the inside.

Why would it be-

 _Ugh, DAMON!_

That's why he ran ahead without me. Hoping to lock the door before I come in. Very babyish of him.

I bang on the door with frustration. Why did he lock the door? That's extremely immature.

"Damon, pen the door!" I shout but not loud enough for other people to hear.

 _This man is vexatious._

"Damon!" I hiss.

"Damon, open the damn door! I shout out loud, without realising my voice is echoing in the hallways.

"Keep it low, lady!" His voice comes from the other end of the door.

"Damon…" I call out.

"What?"

"Open the door Damon." I say

"Why?"

"Why? Damon, it's my place to stay."

"Your's? Nice joke Elena. Now go, let me sleep."

"Damon, open the door!" I say once again.

"No way in hell 'Aliena'!" He remarks sardonically.

"Its Elena!" I hiss.

"Oh, I know honey."

He does this on purpose. Annoying someone is his raison d'être.

"Damon, open the goddamn door!" I shout at the top of my lungs..

The door suddenly cracks open and I come face to face with a very disgruntled looking Damon.

"What's your problem?" He asks me.

"What's my problem?! Damon, this is my dorm room. Where else am I supposed to go!?" I yell out.

"Keep it down. You're going to wake everyone up." He hushes me.

"And FYI, this is not your room, princess. It's mine. So why don't you run along like a good kid while I doze off into my personal heaven, so I don't have to face anymore thickheaded people." He ends off with annoyance.

"Where am I supposed to stay?" I ask.

"Now why don't you go play roomie roomie with the she-devil?" He fake smiles.

"The she-devil?" I question.

"Yes, Katherine Pierce, the she-devil of NYU. Go live with her. I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy her company. Oh my god, you both are going to be soul sisters!" He gasps in mock sweetness. Then his smirk is back in place.

"Shoo, run along. Katherine the she-devil will be waiting for you." He says.

Just before he shuts the door, I stick my foot inside and the door crashes into my foot. I let out a yelp of pain, and the door slams back with stupefaction etched on Damon's face. When he sees me, his face turns deadly.

"What? Are you deranged?! Don't you understand what i'm trying to say for the past half an hour. It's my room, and you are not invited princess! Not everything is yours. And now you hurt your foot because of your mulishness. What is wrong with you?!"

 _Oh no you did not call me a mule._

"Damon, you're being mean. I need a place to sleep too. I've paid for all of this. Why are you doing this to me?" I question, trying to apprehend his logic.

"Oh please, not the damsel in distress act." He sighs.

"Damon, please… Or I'll give my hands in this time and I'll wake up the whole damn hallway." I threaten.

"Oh Elena, I'm better at threats. I call your bluff, young lady." He smirks.

 _You're going to regret this…_

"DAMON!" I screech at the top of my lungs with utmost vigour.

 _I'm surprised I have enough energy to scream._

I see a flabbergasted Damon, and before I can do something else, I'm being pulled in somewhere…

The door slams shut, and I realise Damon just pulled me in the room. I lift my eyes to see him and I see he is breathless, and flummoxed.

He takes a deep breath, and then he says "Are you cuckoo? What if the entire hallway woke up? I'd be dead and buried, girl. You too.

I chuckle. "That's for calling my bluff that was never there." I reply, exceptionally proud of myself.

"What's so funny? It's not hilarious… You yelped out my name like I had sexually harassed you or physically abused you. Think before you act Elena." His voice is all serious this time. He's still flustered…

He calms his nerves down, and mumbles something.

"Well, the next time, you scream like that, be sure to do it with oomph and glee." He says lightly, and waggles his eyebrows.

"Why?" I ask.

Then it hits me. What he means….

 _GAH!_

A gasp leaves my throat, and I go crimson.

He smirks watching my reaction. Then he chuckles and starts walking to the bed.

Damon sits on the bed and rolls off his socks. Then he massages his feet and gets up from the bed.

I walk to the kitchenette and pour myself a glass of water. When I come back, I sit on the sofa and relax myself. I don't see Damon anywhere. Maybe he went to the bathroom. After a few moments, I leave the sofa and head over to the bed. I get under the covers and prepare myself to sleep for the night this time.

As soon as I close my eyes, I hear a voice "What do you think you're doing?"

I realise it's Damon..

"I'm sleeping." I shrug.

"I know that you're sleeping but why?"

"What do you mean why? It's my room, so i can sleep." I say.

"No, its not you're room little girl." He says.

"It is. Its my dorm room." I say possessively.

"Look, i'm not having this discussion with you. Just because I let you in, doesn't mean you're going to stay here.

"Oh, I am. Let's see if you can stop me." I challenge.

"Get out of my bed." He sighs.

"Its my bed too." I fire back.

"NO. I paid for it, young lady. Henceforth, its mine." He says with possession.

"Damon, its my room too. I paid for the charges, Everything!" I sigh.

"No." He says, turning his head away.

I get up from the bed, and head towards Damon.

"You know you're just a coward. You don't want to share a room with a girl. Because your too damn shy. You don't want world to know how gender conscious you are." I shout back.

He turns around, his stare deadly, and his face angry.

"I'm not a coward! And gender conscious? Pfft, definitely not!" He yells, looking me right in the eye.

"Then admit to the fact that this is my room and let me stay!" I shout.

"No!" He shouts back.

"See, you are a fraidy-cat!"

"No, I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

We both are literally yelling into each others faces.

"No i am not a weakling.!" He says with utter pique.

"Then admit, its my room dorm too! Let me stay here, too!" I cry out.

"Ugh, No!" He roars.

"Fine, you're a chicken!" I yell out and move past him to the door.

"I am NOT a chicken" He shouts by grabbing me by the shoulders and looking into my eyes.

"Prove it." I dare.

"Fine." He responds, without thinking twice.

"Fine." I say

"If you live one month with me in this dorm room, i will be convinced you are not a chicken." I say.

"Done." He says.

"And if you survive a month, you can ask for anything you want." I tell him

"OK." He says. Conviction and consent in his tone.

"Ok." I say.

By the time we are done talking I realise how close to him I am. With my head almost touching his shoulders.

He steps back and goes to the study table to clean up the stack of books that are scattered all over. I go the washroom, brush my teeth, and wash my face.

"Elena!" I hear Damon shout.

"What?"

"What is this?" He asks

"What is what?" I reply.

"This!" He yells.

I walk out of the washroom and see him pointing to the wardrobe.

"What's wrong? i don't see anything." i say.

"THIS!" He yells pointing to the place where i hung my clothes earlier.

"Its my wardrobe! You've not been a day here and you thought this belonged to you? My clothes are in here. I don't want them near your scummy, girly habiliments." He hisses in utter abhorrence.

"But this is my closet, too" I say.

"Ugh FINE! Just don't let your 'feculent' non-dresses touch my idyllic, utopian manly clothes." He says, giving up.

"Ok." I grin widely.

"Ugh I'm so gonna regret this." He mutters and walks to the bed.

"Where are you sleeping?" He suddenly asks.

"On the bed." I shrug.

"No you're not." He replies casually.

"Why not?" I ask. Confusion settling within me.

"Because I am." He smirks devilishly.

"What about me?" I ask like a child.

"Sleep on the floor, or… the couch. Whatever makes you comfortable.." He shrugs and smirks.

"But I wanna sleep on the bed." I moan.

"No, honey you're not sleeping on the bed. I am."

"No, you sleep somewhere else." I stomp my foot.

"I'm sleeping on the bed. If you want to sleep on the bed then you can get out." He merely shrugs and smirks.

"Ugh, NO!" I say.

"Oh yes, poppy." He grins and then jumps on the bed underneath the silk, warm covers.

I sigh and go to the kitchenette. Over there, I pick up a tray and place 2 glasses of water in it. Then I walk back to the room and place in on the side table of the other side of the bed, where Damon isn't laying.

"Where is the extra mattress?" I ask him.

"Top cupboard of the closet." He replies.

I pull out the extra mattress, blanket, and the pillow and spread it on the floor on my side of the bed where Damon will not be laying. I roughly throw the blanket and the pillow and mutter a few curse words.

I take my glass of water, and drink it, trying to calm down my remorseless chagrin. Then I take Damon's glass of water to him.

"What's this?" He asks, eying the glass of water abnormally.

"Its water." I say nonchalantly.

"I know, but why?"

"It's good for health, plus you'll sleep in peace, and will wake up in great shape, and health." I say

"Did you poison it?" He asks.

"What? Yo don't believe me?" My eyebrows rise up to my hairline.

"Well, we didn't exactly meet on the best of days, and plus you already took possession of everything that's mine, and I'm supposed to believe you're not on the hunt to kill me?" He says eyes widening in question.

"Well you're not exactly unimpeachable, Jerk. So fair's fair. Plus, I didn't poison it. I'm not a serial killer." I say, joking.

He eyes me in an idiosyncratic way and keeps staring at me outlandishly till I break him out of his trance.

"Drink up." I say.

He takes the glass of water from my hands, finishes it and places it on the side table.

"Thank you." He says fervently, and looks into my eyes.

"You're welcome." I respond and look in his eyes. A moment of understanding passing between us. I break us from the trance, because its too damn intense and fidget nervously. The moment.. was one like i've never experience before. So consuming…so profound…so..intense. After a moment, i regain back my speaking confidence and start to walk ahead.

"You know, you should've slept on the floor, After all you're a man, and a girl should never be troubled when a man is beside her." I say with a pout and walk over to my s called bed on the floor.

"That's not me." He chuckles.

I get under the covers.

"You should've been a gentleman. Haven't you learned any manners at all?"

"Oh princess, I know my manners. I just don't like using them. on people like you" He laughs.

 _Jerk…_

"Don't let the bed bugs bite, Damon." I say grinning.

"Spare the mosquitoes, princess. They don't like being dictated." He chuckles and turns off the light.

...

Hello Everyone!

How are you guys? I hope and pray 'ALL WELL'.

I know, It took me forever to update. I'm genuinely sorry.

I was going to post before the 15th as said, but I got informed that my school is opening on the 23rd so I thought why not take time, and make a better chapter? Its very long though, but meh. Delena is my heart.

I'm again so very sorry.

So as my school will reopen next week, I'd like you to know that the updating might not be much. But I will complete this story AS PROMISED. :) So forgive me if it takes a little longer to update.

And... Please PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE for your reviews and feedback.

Is it good?

Was it worth the wait?

Thank You so much for everything! :)

Hope you enjoy.

Lots of love and prayers.

-Anna


End file.
